


Breaking All My Rules

by WritingFicariously



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Consensual Non-Consent, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Facebook, Family, Food Kink, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Masturbation, Muggle Life, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Beta Read, Other: See Story Notes, Porn With Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings, Sex, Short, Short & Sweet, Smut, Sock Puppets, Travel, What-If, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingFicariously/pseuds/WritingFicariously
Summary: 100-word drabbles based on prompts given through Facebook.Each drabble "chapter" will have the following listed: Pairing, Prompt (if applicable), Rating, Any Warnings.Please read all warnings before each drabble.Each drabble is complete but I am leaving this story open-ended.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger/Teddy Lupin, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Passionate: Antonin Dolahov & Hermione Granger

**Author's Note:**

> Collection title comes from the song, "Love Made Me Do It" by Cheryl.
> 
> I do not own anything "Harry Potter" related. What I do own is a healthy imagination and an abundance of candles.
> 
> I post drabble prompt request posts on my fandom Facebook. Feel free to look for me there - [Mackenzie Nu - Writing Ficariously](https://www.facebook.com/mackenzienu.writingficariously/)

* * *

**Passionate**

Pairing: Antonin Dolahov/Hermione Granger  
Prompt: Exotic Fruit  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Major Character Death, Kidnapping, Non-Con Kissing

* * *

* * *

Ron on the floor, eyes wide and vacant. Harry uncovered by his cloak. A sign in the display case that reads “Passion fruit mousse.” 

Those are the last things Hermione remembers when she wakes up chained to a wall. A man watches her, his sinister grin bringing up a memory of a spell and pain. 

Dolohov.

Tears fall when he whispers that her friends are no more. Fingers grip her cheeks when he says she belongs to him now. The kiss is bruising and she gags at the tart taste of sweet citrus.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

She cries.


	2. Love Potion: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection title comes from the song, "Love Made Me Do It" by Cheryl.
> 
> I do not own anything "Harry Potter" related. What I do own is a healthy imagination and an abundance of candles.
> 
> I post drabble prompt request posts on my fandom Facebook. Feel free to look for me there - [Mackenzie Nu - Writing Ficariously](https://www.facebook.com/mackenzienu.writingficariously/)

* * *

**Love Potion**

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger  
Prompt: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
Rating: T  
Warnings: N/A

* * *

* * *

Hermione stares at the pink heart-shaped bottle with a “W,” debating a bit before buying it. She rushes out into the cold and yelps when a hand pulls her into a hidden alley.

"You don’t need it, you know. Not for me.”

“Maybe it’s not for you, Malfoy.”

“Bite your tongue, Granger.”

“ _You_ do it.”

A bark of laughter precedes his kiss, a press of cold lips against her mouth. She tilts her face up and gasps at the slide of his tongue against hers. Fire runs through her body and she squeals when he nips at her. 

As requested.


	3. Ingredients: Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection title comes from the song, "Love Made Me Do It" by Cheryl.
> 
> I do not own anything "Harry Potter" related. What I do own is a healthy imagination and an abundance of candles.
> 
> I post drabble prompt request posts on my fandom Facebook. Feel free to look for me there - [Mackenzie Nu - Writing Ficariously](https://www.facebook.com/mackenzienu.writingficariously/)

* * *

**Ingredients**

Pairing: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parksinson  
Prompt: Chocolate  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Food play

* * *

* * *

Pansy watches melted chocolate pool into Hermione’s belly button.

“List the ingredients for Draught of Living Death.”

She dips her head and tastes rich cocoa, presses chocolate kisses across smooth skin.

“I’m waiting.”

Hermione curses and tenses when Pansy draws chocolate hearts with her tongue. 

“Af-African sea salt.”

Fingers dance down her stomach to the tops of her thighs.

“Wormwood essence.”

A slow lick between her legs.

“Pansy,” she breathes out.

“No. I am not an ingredient for this potion.”

“You’re killing me.”

“So will the Drought if you don’t brew it properly, Granger. Continue.”

Hermione does. So does Pansy. 


	4. Playtime: Hermione Granger & Remus Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection title comes from the song, "Love Made Me Do It" by Cheryl.
> 
> I do not own anything "Harry Potter" related. What I do own is a healthy imagination and an abundance of candles.
> 
> I post drabble prompt request posts on my fandom Facebook. Feel free to look for me there - [Mackenzie Nu - Writing Ficariously](https://www.facebook.com/mackenzienu.writingficariously/)

* * *

**Playtime**

Pairing: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin  
Prompt: Sock Puppets  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Minor Character Death (implied)

* * *

* * *

“You want me to what?”

Hermione growls at Remus as she throws the mangled sock at his face. In her arms, Teddy’s wails get louder. “Put the sock on your hand and stop the tears.”

Remus does as she says, then stares. “Is this supposed to be… DORA?”

“He misses his mother!”

“Hermione.”

She waves a hand. “Oh, relax. I know he loves me. But he just wants a little memory.”

Cautiously, Remus speaks to him the way Tonks did. Hermione flicks her wand and the sock puppet morphs into different animals. Slowly, Teddy’s cries turn to laughter once more.


	5. Imperius: Gregory Goyle & Hermione Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection title comes from the song, "Love Made Me Do It" by Cheryl.
> 
> I do not own anything "Harry Potter" related. What I do own is a healthy imagination and an abundance of candles.
> 
> I post drabble prompt request posts on my fandom Facebook. Feel free to look for me there - [Mackenzie Nu - Writing Ficariously](https://www.facebook.com/mackenzienu.writingficariously/)

* * *

**Imperius**

Pairing: Hermione Granger/Gregory Goyle  
Prompt: Sock Puppet  
Rating: E  
Warnings: Consenual Non-Consent, PWP

* * *

* * *

His hands twist her hair as he holds her head steady, thrusting into her mouth. “Take it. Just like that.”

Hermione blinks at him, a milky sheen over her pupils. She widens her mouth, flattening her tongue when he commands, “Take more.”

When he pulls out, he snaps his fingers. “On the bed. Spread those legs. Lemme see that cunt.”

She follows his instructions, moans out “Greg” when he fucks her so hard, bruises bloom on the inside of her thighs. 

He comes over her stomach and whispers, “Finite.”

Hermione gasps and grins. “Oh, you _have_ to try it too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In looking through some slang definitions of "sock puppet," the following came up:
> 
> _a sockpuppet is someone who is under the control of someone else with no mind of their own_


	6. Mile High Club: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection title comes from the song, "Love Made Me Do It" by Cheryl.
> 
> I do not own anything "Harry Potter" related. What I do own is a healthy imagination and an abundance of candles.
> 
> I post drabble prompt request posts on my fandom Facebook. Feel free to look for me there - [Mackenzie Nu - Writing Ficariously](https://www.facebook.com/mackenzienu.writingficariously/)

* * *

**Mile High Club**

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger  
Prompt: Draco's first time on an airplane  
Rating: M  
Warnings: PWP

* * *

* * *

As they fly over Qatar, Hermione stands and makes her way to Draco. He’s staring out the window, still worried, his hands gripping the armrest.

“Draco, we’re completely safe.” She unzips her skirt, lets it pool at her feet. “You’ve bought the best plane money can buy.”

“Well of cour-WHAT are you doing?”

She reaches down, unbuttons his trousers. “Distracting you. Is it working?”

Draco lets out a “Yesssss” when she sinks down on his cock. She slides up and down slowly, teasing until his magic threatens to unfurl in desperation.

When they come, the plane shakes. Just a little.


	7. Arkhangelsk: Theodore Nott & Luna Lovegood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection title comes from the song, "Love Made Me Do It" by Cheryl.
> 
> I do not own anything "Harry Potter" related. What I do own is a healthy imagination and an abundance of candles.
> 
> I post drabble prompt request posts on my fandom Facebook. Feel free to look for me there - [Mackenzie Nu - Writing Ficariously](https://www.facebook.com/mackenzienu.writingficariously/)

* * *

**Arkhangelsk**

Pairing: Theodore Nott & Luna Lovegood  
Prompt: Lost in the woods  
Rating: T  
Warning: N/A

* * *

* * *

Theo knows he’s a goner when he agrees to accompany Luna on her search for what she calls Canting Tarndors. There’s no proof they actually exist but he can’t say no when she blinks wide silver eyes at him. 

So he follows her to Oblastining, the Wizarding community outside of Arkhangelsk, in the dead of winter. They trek into a forest and after weeks of waiting, an oversized deer walks up to Luna, bleating a series of notes that create a melody. When she croons back to the animal, Theo falls deeper in love and doesn’t feel so cold anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am debating expanding this one; it would be great to hear your thoughts on that idea!
> 
> This particular drabble was written while "Lost in the Woods" from "Frozen 2" played on repeat.


	8. A Malfoy Heir: Draco Malfoy & Astoria Greengrass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection title comes from the song, "Love Made Me Do It" by Cheryl.
> 
> I do not own anything "Harry Potter" related. What I do own is a healthy imagination and an abundance of candles.
> 
> I post drabble prompt request posts on my fandom Facebook. Feel free to look for me there - [Mackenzie Nu - Writing Ficariously](https://www.facebook.com/mackenzienu.writingficariously/)

* * *

**A Malfoy Heir**

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass  
Prompt: Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: T  
Warning: Talk of death

* * *

* * *

“I want a child. I want to give you an heir.”

Draco stares at his wife, beautiful and vibrant, and his chest constricts painfully. He reaches out to cup her cheek and leans down, placing his forehead against hers.

“No,” he whispers forcefully. “I don’t… Astoria...”

“You’ll need him,” she says quietly. “When I’m gone.” He feels the tears track down his cheeks, feels her kiss them away. “Draco, let me give this to you.”

He doesn’t respond. He’ll give in because he loves her. But the thought of a future without her is a dagger in his stuttering heart. 


	9. Taboo: Ron Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection title comes from the song, "Love Made Me Do It" by Cheryl.
> 
> I do not own anything "Harry Potter" related. What I do own is a healthy imagination and an abundance of candles.
> 
> I post drabble prompt request posts on my fandom Facebook. Feel free to look for me there - [Mackenzie Nu - Writing Ficariously](https://www.facebook.com/mackenzienu.writingficariously/)

* * *

**Taboo**

Pairing: Ron Weasley  
Prompt: Just Ron  
Rating: E  
Warnings: Taboo thoughts during masturbation

* * *

* * *

He sees her in his mind, long blonde hair and dark blue eyes that beg for more. He pretends to hear his name whimpered from her lips as his right hand moves up and down his cock, palm slick against heated skin, velvet over steel. He twists his wrist and flicks the tip with his thumb, imagining what she’d look like sliding over him, breasts pushed together as she’d bounce above him. He knows it’s wrong but as his hand speeds up, as blood rushes down and his breath catches, he yells out her name.

“Fuck! Fleur!”

His brother’s wife.


	10. At Sea: Hermione Granger & Teddy Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection title comes from the song, "Love Made Me Do It" by Cheryl.
> 
> I do not own anything "Harry Potter" related. What I do own is a healthy imagination and an abundance of candles.
> 
> I post drabble prompt request posts on my fandom Facebook. Feel free to look for me there - [Mackenzie Nu - Writing Ficariously](https://www.facebook.com/mackenzienu.writingficariously/)

* * *

**At Sea**

Pairing: Hermione Granger/Teddy Lupin  
Prompt: On a boat  
Rating: T/M  
Warnings: May-December (maybe)

* * *

* * *

Teddy knows he’s way too young for her, but he can’t stop staring at Hermione when she steps back onto the top deck of the boat. His eyes move up her shapely legs, pausing only when he sees the white and gold fabric covering the apex of her thighs. 

He licks his lips, wishing he could taste her.

Her stomach is toned but Teddy focuses on her chest encased in triangular fabric. He shifts when he feels himself hardening, imagining thrusting between her breasts.

“Fuck.”

Hermione smirks at the 20-year-old. “See something you…  _ Want?” _

“That’s… an option?”

“If you’re lucky.”


	11. At Sea Pt 2: Hermione Granger & Teddy Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection title comes from the song, "Love Made Me Do It" by Cheryl.
> 
> I do not own anything "Harry Potter" related. What I do own is a healthy imagination and an abundance of candles.
> 
> I post drabble prompt request posts on my fandom Facebook. Feel free to look for me there - [Mackenzie Nu - Writing Ficariously](https://www.facebook.com/mackenzienu.writingficariously/)

* * *

**At Sea - Part 2**

Pairing: Hermione Granger/Teddy Lupin  
Prompt: On a boat  
Rating: E  
Warnings: PWP  
Notes: Continuation of previous drabble, "At Sea"

* * *

* * *

Hermione leans up on her elbows to watch Teddy wrap his arms around her thighs. His hands spread her open and he dips his head down, licking a stripe up her cunt. When she reaches down to run fingers through his bright hair, she yanks lightly in a silent demand for more. 

A finger slides into her body. She shivers at the stroke of his tongue, the nip of his teeth, and the touch of his thumb against her clit. He whispers her name into her wet heat and chuckles when her thighs tighten around his head as she comes.


	12. Bluebell Flames: Gregory Goyle & Hermione Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection title comes from the song, "Love Made Me Do It" by Cheryl.
> 
> I do not own anything "Harry Potter" related. What I do own is a healthy imagination and an abundance of candles.
> 
> I post drabble prompt request posts on my fandom Facebook. Feel free to look for me there - [Mackenzie Nu - Writing Ficariously](https://www.facebook.com/mackenzienu.writingficariously/)

* * *

**Bluebell Flames**

Pairing: Gregory Goyle/Hermione Granger  
Prompt: Tattooed and sexy  
Rating: M  
Warnings: N/A

* * *

* * *

Greg knows how much Hermione loves his tattoos. Every time he gets a new one, she traces its shape with her fingers first, then her tongue. She whispers “so hot” into the ink.

He knows this but he’s still unprepared when Hermione unbuttons her jeans and rolls them down to unveil a cluster of flames that dance over her pelvic bone. Greg drops to his knees and runs his fingers over it. When he leans forward and licks at the blue ink, Hermione shivers.

Later, as he’s fucking her, he presses his thumb against it. “This is so fucking sexy.”


	13. First: Draco Malfoy & Astoria Greengrass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection title comes from the song, "Love Made Me Do It" by Cheryl.
> 
> I do not own anything "Harry Potter" related. What I do own is a healthy imagination and an abundance of candles.
> 
> I post drabble prompt request posts on my fandom Facebook. Feel free to look for me there - [Mackenzie Nu - Writing Ficariously](https://www.facebook.com/mackenzienu.writingficariously/)

* * *

**First**

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass  
Prompt: Backstory from _Unraveling a Nott_  
Rating: T  
Warnings: N/A  
Notes: [SlytherinHermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinHermione/pseuds/SlytherinHermione) left a comment on my fic, [_Unraveling a Nott_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552097), and it led to this. In keeping with this particular collection of drabbles, it is not in 1st person POV, but I hope it gives you an insight on these two characters.

* * *

* * *

Astoria dresses slowly, wincing when her jeans rub against sensitive areas. Draco’s hands splay over her stomach from behind and he whispers a soft spell that helps ease the discomfort.

“I’m okay,” she says. She turns and smiles, leaning over to give him a quick kiss. “Thanks for…”

Draco pulls her down onto his lap, nuzzles her neck playfully. “Hey. I’d rather it be me than some tosser back at Hogwarts.”

She laughs and raises a hand to scratch the back of his neck. “You really are a good man.” She pauses. “She’ll see it one day.”

“I hope so.”


	14. Lady of the Manor: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection title comes from the song, "Love Made Me Do It" by Cheryl.
> 
> I do not own anything "Harry Potter" related. What I do own is a healthy imagination and an abundance of candles.
> 
> I post drabble prompt request posts on my fandom Facebook. Feel free to look for me there - [Mackenzie Nu - Writing Ficariously](https://www.facebook.com/mackenzienu.writingficariously/)

* * *

**Lady of the Manor**

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger  
Prompt: Muggle sexting  
Rating: E  
Warnings: Sexting?  
Notes: I am uploading photos of text messages exchanged between Draco & Hermione. The text below is the exact same.

* * *

* * *

* * *

I want to ride you until I’m screaming your name so loudly my voice is hoarse tomorrow.

What? Granger, aren’t you in Italy?

…

I’m so wet for you. 

Who is making you wet right now?

Merlin, Draco!!!

What?

Can you get into it?

You’re killing the mood.

Get into what?

I can’t believe I’m explaining this.

Sexting. I’m sexting you.

What in Salazar’s chamber is sexting, witch?

What does it look like? I thought you were intelligent, Malfoy.

…

…

SEX, Malfoy! It is SEX in TEXT FORM.

Is this some Muggle form of a Floo Romp?

A WHAT?!


End file.
